peach_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
DearS
DearS ' is a Japanese romance comedy manga by mangaka duo Peach-Pit, serialised in the monthly shōnen ''Dengeki Comic Gao!. The manga was adapted into a 12 episode TV anime series which aired from July 10, until 2004 September 26, 2004. The DVD release includes an additional episode labeled "9.5" (occurring between episodes 9 and 10) for a total of 13. Plot The main plot follows the story of Takeya Ikuhara, an average high school student in the fictitious Koharu precfecture, and how his life is turned on its head, due to the appearance of a beautiful and apparently defective DearS he calls "Ren", who, after Takeya saves her life and nurses her back to health and teaching her the ways of the human society, promptly becomes attached to him and moves into the closet of his apartment, declaring herself his slave and him her master. Characters '''Takeya Ikuhara (幾原 武哉, Ikuhara Takeya '') * A hotheaded 17-year-old high school student, and the protagonist of ''DearS. Takeya is unused to change, which makes his acceptance of the mysterious alien girl Ren all the more difficult (especially because Neneko constantly showed him the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_(film_series) Alien] movies when they were children, seemingly giving him xenophobia). But beneath his constant mask of indifference, he has a kind heart. Takeya tends to jump into things headfirst, and waste more time panicking about a problem than solving it. He also seems to lose his temper more often than he should because of stress from low grade levels and keeping track of Ren, and as a result, has few close friends. He dislikes the idea of having a slave, though in the end, he does realize that he loves Ren. Ren '( レン ) * Takeya's devoted DearS, who was found by Takeya after her suspension pod was lost and broke open during transport. Initially she had no given name, but Takeya dubbed her "Ren" after the first word of her identification number (000-3901-0) — at which time she "imprinted" upon him. According to DearS law, a slave that chooses a master on his or her own and that person accepting is seen as having the 'Gift' and is considered a prophecy. In the DearS language, the word ''Ren means "zero" thereby making her one of the imperfect "Zero-Numbers", in which was not intended to be revealed to the public. Big-breasted and beautiful, she is a wonder to Takeya and his classmates, but constantly needs to be watched due to her inexperience with human customs and Japanese culture. Ren absorbed the Japanese language in a single night with a pile of textbooks and dictionaries from which Takeya planned to teach her. Her favorite food is melon bread, for which she harbors a ravenous appetite since it was the first food that she ate. Her full name is "Ren Ren Ren Nagusaran Rensia Rurunnren Nakora" (レンレンレンナグサランレンシーア·ルルンンレン·ナコラ). 'Neneko Izumi '(和泉 寧々子, ''Izumi Neneko '') * Takeya's childhood friend. Incidentally, his landlord is also her father. Despite their constant bickering, the two are best friends, having known one another since childhood. Naneko generally serves as the balance and common sense of the duo, and often shows up during difficult situations that Takeya is too alarmed about to solve. She helps him out of tough times so often, in fact, that one wonders how he would ever get along without her. At the end of the manga, she reveals that she will be going to America to study fashion design. Near the end of the book she admits she has "unrequited love for Takeya", but she had to let him go. She also says she is unable to become Takeya's bride when they are in the classroom talking about their goals in life. '''Mitsuka Yoshimine (芳峰 蜜香, Yoshimine Mitsuka ) * The main characters' knockout teacher, Mitsuka-sensei is both intelligent and resourceful. She is also a shameless exhibitionist who spends more time conniving to "show off" to her students than she does teaching them English (Spanish in the English manga). Mitsuka has a habit of popping up when it is least convenient to Takeya and company, turning normal conversations into overly embarrassing situations, usually by mistaking most things for sexual acts. At times though, she does show surprising insight concerning the relationships of others, especially between Ren and Takeya. Miu (ミゥ, Myu ) * The "official" DearS exchange student to Takeya's high school, and Ren's main rival. She was seen as a "fake" upon arrival, due to an enrollment mix-up with Ren entering the school. Eventually, she took it upon herself to train Ren to become a better DearS. This tutoring has the unpredicted side-effect of her seemingly developing feelings for Takeya. She initially mistakes this as the "Gift", though she later realizes that she was experiencing love.Her full name is Sia Nostal Ren Naguregyug Thanast Useim Ruki Miu (シーアノスタルレンナグレグユグ·タナスト·ァウセーム·ルキ·ミゥ). Category:DearS